conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Germanian Revolution (Germania)
Introduction The Germanian Revolution, or War of German Liberation began on June 7, 1974, after the German army killed political rights activist Dimitri Andreyev during a speech in Moscow the day before. The crowd began to attack the German officers there, killing 2 by mobbing and beating them. The German soldiers then killed 21 demonstrators in retaliation. The rebels were backed by high ranking German generals, splitting the Wehrmacht into two factions: the Germans and the Germanians. The Germans supported Hitler, and the Germanians supported the revolution. The Germanians were victorious in this conflict, marking the rise of liberty and democracy in the German Empire. Quick Rebel Victory The Eastern Front The Eastern Front of the Germanian Revolution began on June 9, when two of the three German commanders there ordered their units to march to Berlin and capture Hitler. The other commander however, halted their advance and assassinated one of them on June 11. The Battle of Minsk began on this day when the two armies clashed, the rebels aided by citizens. The citizen aid turned the tide in favor of the rebels on July 9 when an ordinary citizen, whose identity is unknown, throws a knife at the German commander from his window, killing him. The next day, the eastern defending army surrendered in disarray. The Western Front In Paris, all the German commanders ordered their armies to march to Berlin on June 15. On the 17th, Hitler orders the Luftwaffe to "tear them to shreds." The Luftwaffe being the last part of the Wehrmacht under Hitler's control except for the Imperial Defense Force, Hitler was forced to use it to its maximum effect. He did this with extreme brutality, destroying an entire division at Brussels on July 19. The Battle of Berlin When the two tattered armies arrived at Berlin on August 15 after fierce resistance from the Luftwaffe, Hitler was prepping the Imperial Defense Force to stop the two advancing armies. He quickly established air supremacy and decimated the two traitorous armies. Hitler sent the Luftwaffe to demolish the army that had decided to attack from Africa, and succeeded in doing so on August 29. On October 23, he successfully expelled the advancing Germanian armies from Berlin and the Imperial Defense Force killed the commanding officers of the rebel armies. Hitler's Defeat After reclaiming most of the territory of the German Empire, the Imperial Defense Force was unable to stifle the rebellious citizens, so Hitler dropped an atomic bomb on London on November 12. The bomb never detonated, but spurred the rebellion to new heights. The last remaining soldiers on Hitler's side turned against him, and once again Hitler faced a crisis in Berlin. On December 21, as he saw the advancing armies through the windows of his home, he teleported to the Universum Project HQ and flew to New Berlin, where he was welcomed by those who hadn't felt the effects of the revolution. The same day, from the Berlin Bunker, the Germanians launched a flurry of nuclear missiles at New Berlin, and as they reached the colony and destroyed it, one of the commanders began to cry, and said "My God, what have we done?" Aftermath The rebel victory in the Germanian Revolution shocked the world. That the greatest military leader in history could be defeated so quickly by his own people was astounding to many. The first thing the Germanians did after Hitler's defeat was begin rebuilding the relatively light damage from the war. Secondly, they drafted a constitution, very similar to that of the United States, with guidance from Nixon and Kennedy. The Germanians selected John F. Kennedy as their Emperor for the next 5 years on February 1. When Daniel Jackson found out about the new democratic system in Germany, he said "Have I not yet defeated the evils of democracy...fine, then by God I will crush any nation on Earth who dares to contest my ideology." Kennedy's Policies * Freedom and full citizenship of Jewish Race * Full citizenship for inhabitants of the Greater German Reich (from France to Moscow) * Limited freedom for territories (all other areas) * No representative body; citizens voted directly * No diplomatic ties with communist nations * Disarmament of overly destructive German weapons * Equality for all races * No trade with the United States (renamed "America" in 1977) * Germany renamed "The New German Empire" (also referred to as Germany and Germania) Cold War The '''Cold War '''was an indirect conflict between the German Empire and America/Soviet Russia. By 1977, Daniel Jackson had persuaded the American public to fully support him and American nationalism was at an all-time high. America and Russia, both highly militarized powers, posed a direct threat to the Empire, leading to the militarization of the German Empire. With two superpower nations threatening their very existence, all the people of Germany pitched in to prepare to defend their nation, since they had no real allies and a severely weakened military resulting from a bloody revolution. German World War II generals trained the Wehrmacht to use the tactics used over 30 years ago that allowed the German Empire to grow to what it was then. The Americans were hoping to gain territory in Africa and the British Isles, and to use the proximity of Russia to Germany against the Germans. These tensions later exploded into World War III years later. Category:Scenario: Germania